Writings On The Walls
by latenightcraving
Summary: Dib's trip to the bathroom leads to an interesting discovery. Implied Dib/Zim


Author's Note: This was just an idea I had a long time ago. I wasn't really sure how to continue and left it hanging. I guess it's considered "incomplete" so if anyone has any ideas on how to further the story, please be my guest (: Constructive criticism is always appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Invader Zim. It'd be pretty cool if I did though...

* * *

If he could fix any one thing in this stupid school, he would definitely fix the writings on the bathroom walls.

_A drinking contest against Zim was a mistake,_ Dib decided, as he ran down the hall, ignoring the hall monitor's warnings. He nearly ripped the door off its hinges trying to get inside and nicked his fingers on his pants zippers. When he finally got that damn zipper open, he let out a sigh of ultimate relief.

"Oh, sweet relief…" Dib muttered to himself.

When he usually went to the bathroom, he only took a couple seconds to relieve himself but it was very apparent that he might need more than that judging by how much _relief_ was flooding out. Dib gave the bathroom a once over and decided that it wasn't that much to look at while going about his business. The seconds passed and finally he was done. Zipping his pants and flushing the urinal, he made his way towards the sink to wash his hands.

Upon reaching the sink, he took his time to look at his reflection, noting the unnoticeable pimple on his chin. As he finished, he looked up and was surprised to find a giant white arrow pointing towards the end of the stalls. A series of smaller arrows led the way to the exact location.

_Hm, I wonder what that means_. He hummed to himself and gave into curiosity, going towards the direction the arrow pointed. His curiosity was soon met with disappointment as he realized that the arrow only led to the dirtiest looking stall in the bathroom. However, he figured since he was already late for class, he might as well make it worth his time and check out the stall.

Dib cautiously opened the stall door and peered inside.

Nothing.

The only thing inside the stall was the toilet, the toilet paper dispenser, and a pen. Dib scowled towards the toilet and would have left if it weren't for the writing that caught his eyes as he turned. On the right wall of the stall were various doodles and sketches, all very unique and individual. Dib suddenly understood what the pen was for and entered the stall, seating himself on the toilet. When he closed the door, his eyes were suddenly overwhelmed with the numerous amounts of scribbled notes and crudely drawn body parts.

As Dib awed and stared at all the different scratches, he became a little confused. He always heard that girls were the ones to write in bathroom stalls about gossip and such. It was a girl thing, wasn't it?

_So, why is there an entire stall dedicated to something like this in the boy's bathroom?_ he wondered.

And thus, Dib began to read to quench his curiousness, starting from the very top of the door.

The first couple of scribbles were just confessions about crushes and celebrities. Some of them even led to a full conversation, ending with insults about bad taste. The ones about Ms. Bitters were very funny, though not very clever and so he only skimmed through those. As he neared the middle, he began reading more and more about himself.

Dib prepared to start frowning and continued head first into the proverbial lion's scuffed up den.

The notes were mean, some even brutal, and almost all of the ones he had read so far made him cringe. He was reading towards the bottom when he began reading theories about him. Dib was expecting to read about how he was dropped on the head when he was a baby or some other type of brainless theories.

Apparently, a lot of people thought he was gay.

That was very disturbing. So, very disturbing, and some guys actually wrote down how they were… interested. Ok, this was more than disturbing. It was creepy.

Dib's expression turned dark as he tore his eyes away from the nasty comments and turned his head away. He wasn't gay and he'd be damned if he let any kid continue believing these lies! When he refocused his eyes, he found himself staring at a rather poorly drawn heart. There were letters scratched inside the heart and being the curious investigator that he was, Dib began to decipher. The first letter was a bit difficult to decipher but he figured it out as a "D."

Well, that could stand for anyone.

The next letter was a bit harder to figure out. It looked like a "Z" but it could also have easily been an "L." The top part of the letter seemed to have been redrawn but he couldn't be sure, so he began to list off people with the letter L by their first name. The list didn't take long as he couldn't recall anyone with a name that started with the letter "L." Now, the letter "Z" was a bit easier as he already knew one person.

His clock suddenly beeped, telling him that class was almost over. Dib's face paled a bit as he realized that he had actually skipped a majority of Ms. Bitters' class without actually noticing. Dib, having completely forgotten about the letters, rushed through the bathroom and towards the office to receive a late pass.

Gasping, Dib looked up at the secretary and asked for the aforementioned late pass. In a bored tone, the lady asked, "Why you so late kid? Class is almost over."

"I know that."

"Then why don't you just skip?"

Dib raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why would I do that?"

"Well you're not the only one to skip class when it's almost over anyway."

He was thoroughly confused as to why the secretary chose now of all moments to hold him in a conversation. It wasn't even mildly interesting, and was she actually suggesting that he skip class? Becoming impatient and slightly annoyed, Dib began tapping his feet. Arms crossed over his chest, he scowled at the lady and demanded a late pass.

"Sorry kiddo can't do that."

Dib's scowl changed to a look of bewilderment.

"Why not?"

The lady seemed to have lost a bit of her patience as well because her eyebrows were starting to knit together.

"There's only fifteen more minutes of class left. Why do you need to attend when you've basically missed everything?"

With that said, the conversation ended as the secretary answered the phone. She didn't spare Dib a second glance and turned her back on him. Dib continued to look bewildered as he walked away from the secretary and towards his locker to grab his books. He might as well go home and continue with some of the paranormal projects he had begun two nights ago.


End file.
